A Different life
by BonesFan97
Summary: Rayna and Deacon have two children Jessica&Maddie. Her and Deacon split. She's married too Teddy and they have Daphne together. How will Rayna and Deacon cope bringing teenagers up? Will Teddy get jealous? How will Rayna feel when she's left fighting for not only herself but her children?
1. Chapter 1

**I'm Jessica Mae Claybourne. Last name sounds familiar don't it? Yep y'all guessed right my daddy is the one and only Deacon Claybourne, famous for his guitar playing and songwriting.I can sense the next question so ill answer it for you all, my momma is indeed the great Rayna Jaymes, famous for her great songs and amazing hair. I'm a pretty lucky kid, I know that. I have two loving parents who would move the world for me.**

**My parents aren't together. They haven't been since I was two, ya see my daddy lost his best friend and fell into alcohol and drug abuse. I can't blame him, four times in rehab and my momma had enough. She packed up our things and left him. She still loves him I can tell and he most defiantly loves her. They have a great friendship and I always admired that bout them. They are great parents to my sister and me.**

**Yep you read write Rayna Jaymes and Deacon Claybourne have not just one daughter but two. My little sister Maddie Elizabeth Claybourne is a year younger than me. She's very reserved and quiet compared to me but we get on great. Our differences are what makes us close. Our parents have done a great job raising us both.**

**When we were younger we would spend half the time with momma and then half with daddy. I loved it. We would live in our big mansion in belle Meade with momma and then the next day go to daddy's house that wasn't nearly as big but had just as much love. We had a taste of both and it made us both very we've got older and more independent we still go see Daddy when we are meant to but there isn't any restrictions and I love that about my parents, they do what's best for us.**

**Oh have I mentioned that for the better part of ten years my moms been married to a jackass? Teddy Conrad. I hate him. I've heard him say nasty things about my daddy and that does not settle well with me. My momma was in search of stability when she met him, my daddy had just finished rehab and she wasn't sure if he would remain sober. Aunt Tandy thought it was a great idea for my mom to go out and date again and she met Teddy. I sort of hold that against Aunt Tandy. I have never got on with Teddy, I'm a daddy's girl and very loyal towards my daddy. I seen how broke he was when they got married. I just cant bring myself to like him. My daddy tells me I need to make more of an effort with him and I do try, I grit my teeth while speaking to him. I've heard him arguing with my momma and during the argument I've heard him spit my daddy's name in venom to my mom, that makes me like him even less. Maddie's nicer to him but I just can't bring myself to be.**

**I'd say the only good thing Teddy has given in the last ten years is my little sister Daphne Louise Conrad. She makes him bearable, I love her. She makes everything worth it. Thank god she takes after my momma she has such a bubbly personality. She's five years younger than me. So I have to be careful what I say round her because Teddy is her daddy after all. My momma says she loves Teddy but I know she doesn't love him nearly as much as she loves my daddy.**

**I look alot like my momma and certainly have her personality. I'm never afraid to say what I think or feel, If I have a problem with someone ill let them know. I have my daddy's stubbornness and his heart but I mostly take after my momma. I'm incredibly proud of both of my parents and always will be.**

**I can hear Madide put on one of juliette Barnes tracks, I hate her songs. I've heard her trash my mom in the press and I was not a fan. She claimed my mom was 'past her prime' well I got news for you miss Juliette Barnes.. My momma has more talent in her leg pinky than you do, her songs mean something and actually make sense. She is not 'past her prime' shes worked hard her whole life to shut up critics like you.**

**I hear my daddy pull up, he's taking mom,maddie and me to Uncle Wattys night at the Opry. My parents are playing tonight in honour of him.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**Hello Thank you for the reviews! Really means alot. I'm going to do the first few chapters as a few characters POV then ill get into the full swing of the story. If you like the story the review etc or if you want to critic then do so. Any review is welcome. I'm starting this off from the pilot episode of Nashville then working through from there. Some of the dialogue may remain the same from the show and some will be my own work. Thank you and I hope you enjoy reading this.**

My full name is Madeline Elizabeth Claybourne but no one ever dares to call me by it, they know just how much I hate it. So I've been know as Maddie along as I remember. My middle name is pretty standard, but it has such a greater meaning. It's after my momma's mom; she died when my mom was twelve so to have her name makes me feel so honored.

I'm quite shy compared to my siblings; I always have been the reserved one, the one that's always at the back. I take after my daddy. Sure he may be Deacon Claybourne and incredibly famous but he hates any attention on himself, that's why he's always been my mommas guitar player, because believe me when I say this If he wanted to he could have easily gone off and started his own career but he never did, he wouldn't be able to handle all the attention.

One thing we share in common is our love for guitars. My momma often tells me that my daddy would play guitar for my sister and I when we were tiny. I guess I just picked it up along the way; I love nothing more than sitting with my daddy learning new cords and songs. It's the time we really bond.

My daddy's always been a great dad, regardless of what's going on in his life or what's going on between him and my mom, he's always there for us and always willing to spend as much time as possible with us. He and my mom split when I was barely a year, his friend died and he took it hard. He ended up with an alcohol and drug addiction and in rehab four times. My mom couldn't handle it so left. It's been twelve years and he's remained sober and everyday I'm proud of him.

My momma met our stepdad a few years after she left my dad. His names Teddy, he's nice I guess. I feel I have to be nice to him because Jess can't stand the ground he walks on. I'd rather not make a fuss and just get on with life, easier for everyone.

I have a little sister: Daphne. She's four years younger than me and reminds me so much of my mum and Jessica. I argue with her the most out of my siblings. I get on well with Jess, we always have. I look up to her alot, she's fearless. She really is amazing.

At the minute I love Juliette Barnes, it's about the only thing Daphne and me agree on. I just find her songs really catchy and she's beautiful. I look up to her alot, Jess can't stand her and always moans when I play her songs.

I just heard my Daddy come in. He's picking Jess, Mom and me up to take us to Uncle Wattys night at the Opry. My parents are both playing there tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for all the reviews. They really mean a lot. How heart breaking was the premier? Oh gosh. Anyway this chapter is from Deacons POV. It's a little longer than the other two but I couldn't shorten it down. Next chapter will be Rayna's POV then I'll be getting into the full swing of the story. Thank you once again. **

**P.S I'm from Britain so if I write something that is classed as 'British' and you don't understand I really am sorry, just tell me n the reviews and I'll keep a note of it.**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING.**

**ENJOY.**

**You ever get that feeling? The feeling that everything is right and in that moment the whole world is perfect and can't be replaced. That feeling that no one exists but the two of you? Yep I have that feeling every single time I stand on stage and perform with the great Rayna Jaymes.**

**We just finished performing at the Grand Ole Opry as a tribute to Mr Watty White. The man that took care of us and helped build out career, the man that was more like a father to us than even our own fathers. It felt so right to be on that stage paying tribute to the man that very well made us. It felt right that I was watching Rayna swing her ass and belt out the opening to 'Already Gone' right in front of me while I played guitar. It felt right knowing that no one in that moment could beat that electric chemistry we have with each other. Not even teddy. It felt that little bit more special knowing our daughters were watching us from the sides. Yep everything sure felt right when Rayna put her arm round my waist and put her head into the crook of my neck singing the slow chorus of already gone. It was such a sweet tender moment between the two of us that happened to play out on stage like it has happened for the past ten years. Ray then delivered a beautiful speech that made me smile that little bit more**

**"Hey y'all thank you so much for coming tonight to celebrate the wonderful Watty White. I and deacon owe this beautiful man a lot. He gave us the start we needed and believed in us the whole way. He was our biggest supporter and gave us love that nobody else did. Without him we wouldn't have all the rights in our lives, without him we nearly wouldn't have our beautiful daughters. Watty I love you. Thank y'all so much for believing in us completely. God bless Watty white" she blew a kiss then came towards me and wrapped her arms round me. She had a few tears fall from her eyes onto my shirt; I rubbed her back and kissed her head. I whispered "that was so beautiful ray" she smiled and replied "thanks deac now let's get off this stage and find our teenagers before they get too embarrassed to be seen with us"**

**I laughed and headed off stage to the circus backstage.**

**I have to laugh when y'all refer to her as 'the great' or 'the queen' because to me she's just simply Ray. She's a girl that is stubborn as hell but has Heart of gold, has a tough time deciding what way to have her hair that day then decides to go for those beautiful golden locks she always has. She's a girl that loves sleeping on the left side of the bed but always ends up on the right or my side as she calls it. Ya see all those little details about Rayna are what makes her who she is, no one knows her better than me especially not her husband.**

**Teddy Conrad. If you we're ask me to describe how i feel about him I couldn't give you an answer. He's okay, I guess. He was there for Rayna was I was wrapped up in my own shit and I guess I gotta give the guy some credit right? He seems like your typical husband, caring and loving. He would do anything for Rayna. I know however that Rayna loves adventure and being unpredictable and she certainly doesn't do anything typical. She went with Teddy because I broke her. I envy Teddy, he's had ten years with the woman I love most and it breaks my heart every day. I have to put on an act and pretend I'm fine with it all though because my daughters pick up on shit likes this and I know in particular Jess is looking for something to bite at Teddy with and her Daddy's heartbreak will give her that exact reason she's looking for.**

**Being a Dad is about the only thing I haven't fucked up. Those two little darlings are my world. I would give everything to see those beautiful girls smile. It makes me smile and feel proud every time I think about how Ray and me made those girls. It was love they were made out of, nothing else. Where we scared when we found out she was pregnant with Jess? He'll yeah. The minute that beautiful child was brought into the world that feeling we had melted away and my heart filled with love I never knew I had. I looked into her big blue eyes and couldn't believe we created something so beautiful. She gave me a new perspective on life, I realised that my world was in that tiny human. I never wanted to make the mistakes my dad did. I loved family life when I was with Ray, he'll I still love family life even now. I kick myself every day for falling off the wagon when Vince died... I could have been in Teddy's position but my stupidity and grief obviously had other ideas.**

**It started out at first as a way of remembering Vince-all the good times we had was centred round alcohol. So I drank to remember, that's a funny one right? Most people drink to forget. Weekends turned into week days, weeks turned into months and before I knew it I was classed as an 'addict'.**

**Ray was pregnant with our second child when I fell off the wagon for the second time, I promised her and myself I wouldn't drink. I lied. I couldn't help myself, just one more I'd tell myself but I couldn't stop.**

**I realised the effect it had when I missed Jess' first steps. It killed me that I never got to see my baby's first steps because I was on some bender. I entered rehab for the third time when Ray just had Maddie. I couldn't miss out on another child's big moments. I was doing so well then my fucked up 'father' had to come visit me and to tell me I was a shit dad and no good. He told me that Rayna deserved so much better than me.**

**I guess he was right because that night I left rehab and went to another bar. I ended up in jail because I got into some silly ass fight; Ray of course bailed me out. That night I lost everything. Rayna told me that she couldn't do this anymore, that our children deserve a thousand times better than what we were giving. She stated that it wasn't looking good for us publicly an in the end it would come down to us losing our careers because we weren't trustworthy enough. She was right I screwed up big time, I let her go. I watched my family pack up and head for Tandy's. That was the night I cried myself to sleep. That was the night I knew I needed to clean my act up.**

**I done so good with staying sober. I'm still doing well. Thirteen years later and I've still not had a drink. I guess you could say I'm proud. I nearly fell off the wagon when Rayna got together with Teddy and I mean very nearly. If it wasn't for Ray phoning me telling me Jess was sick and wanted to see me I would have gone straight to that bar. But my little girl needed me and I guess in that moment I needed her just as much. I drove straight over there and concentrated on Jessica. Six hours later, a few tears and sick down my top Jess fell asleep on my lap. I stroked her hair and stripped her down, she was dripping with sweat. My poor baby took my mind off any alcohol, I guess I have her to thank in some weird way. I left a few hours later; Rayna thanked me and told me that she was proud of me and that I was a good daddy. If only she knew how close I was too having a drink. I threw myself into AA meetings and made sure I stayed sober because they little girls would have more sick days and would need more of my daddy hugs and I couldn't let them down not for a stupid drink that would leave me feeling worse than I did before.**

**If it wasn't for my girls keeping me going every day I wouldn't be doing as good as I am. They make me want to stay sober; I want them to be proud to call me their daddy. Jessica is like the little light of my life, so full of energy, full of personality and most defiantly a little Rayna. She makes me laugh so much. She's a quirky little thing, eager to discover new things exactly like her momma. She brightens up any room she's in and I'm so proud of her. She's the best big sister to Maddie and even too little Daphne. She's sensitive and very caring. She gives me a reason to better myself. Maddie is such an old soul, such a light personality. I love that about her. She's so different to Jess but I wouldn't change her. She's so sweet an eager to make everyone happy. She's certainly more like me, hates any attention on herself and very reserved. We bond over guitars, I love nothing more than teaching something I love to someone I love more than any words can describe. She's pretty dam good. Rayna always says she's gets that from me, but trust me that kid is gonna be better than me in years to come. After all she did learn from the best right?**

**I now have a great relationship with Rayna. She's my best friend and confidant. She makes me prouder every day and the love she gives to our children just makes me love her that tiny bit extra. We will keep that our little secret okay? Anyway I'm sure I have a date with a thirteen and fourteen year old to go get some chocolate chip ice cream and I heard their hot red haired momma is coming along. Time to act like a daddy and not the horny teenager I'm feeling.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**Thank you so much for the reviews they really mean a lot. Like I said Rayna's POV is the last one I'm doing before getting into the swing of things. Still from the first episode then I'll be continuing on. Any criticism is welcome as I want to continue to improve. Reviews are always welcome. Thank you once again.**

**ENJOY.**

I hear my name getting said as I leave the stage. The announcer calls me 'the great Rayna Jaymes' I throw my head back and laugh. I just sing because I love it. I would never have thought twenty odd years ago when I first started off I'd still be here twenty years later and be referred to as a 'great'. As I walk off stage I feel Deacons hand on my shoulder telling me I've killed it again, I smile and tell him he wasn't too bad himself. Watty approaches me and thanks me for performing; I have to laugh because if it wasn't for him my career might never have started. It felt so right being on stage paying tribute to the man that put Deacon and I on there. We have a lot to thank Watty for and I'll always be thankful for him.

We were just kids when Watty spotted us. He had a knack for snapping up young artist and making them into superstars. Everyone round town knew this and was craving for that big break from the man himself but me surprisingly. I was what y'all call a 'closet singer' I never dared sung in public. I didn't have the confidence too, that might sound funny now but back then it wasn't. I had been told for so many years by my Daddy that I was no good and no one would love me and I started to believe it. I started to believe that I wasn't good enough and when momma died I close down completely, I needed someone to give me that helping hand and have faith in me and that happened to come from a very young handsome, passionate man in a park. It's crazy right? I met the most important man in my life at some park. Deacon Claybourne gave me that confidence and the trust no one else did. I met him at the tender age of fifteen; I was at a park crying because I got into another war with Daddy. It was raining and I had no jacket, he walked over to me and sat down, I felt his presence but didn't look up until I felt his jacket on me. I looked up and smiled thanking him, he replied "No need to thank me darlin I'm just putting too use some of that southern hospitality my momma taught me, now dry those tears your face is too pretty for them" He made me laugh right from the start. He was a stranger to me but he had such an endearing quality that made me want to learn more. He walked me home that night and told me to keep his jacket: I still have that today and only he knows I the next few months we became good friends, we learned a lot about each other. Deacon heard me singing one morning while he was waiting for me, he told me I shouldn't waste a voice like mine and it was a gift the world needed to hear. I told him all about my daddy and how he put me down. Deacon told me not to listen to people like my daddy, that there will always be people trying to pull me down it's about proving them wrong. That day we spent singing and playing guitar and before long we were gigging around Nashville.

We had been gigging a few months when Watty spotted us. We had gigged everywhere from stingy little clubs to fancy dinners, anywhere that would have us we went. It was The Bluebird that Watty spotted us. He came over to us after our performance and told us that he was stunned at our chemistry and how well our voices blended together. I blushed and looked at Deacon, I had grew to like him over the few months we spent together but didn't want to tell him in case he rejected me so the fact that Watty picked up on the chemistry stunned me. He asked us to record the next day and I was petrified: I was only sixteen and had very little experience. Deacon talked me into and we went and recorded vocals. A few months later Watty released the track and it went multi-platinum. We had been officially welcomed into the circus of 'showbiz 'and boy was I scared. Watty remained over mentor over the first few years of our career, he bought Deacon his first expense guitar and paid for clothes for me. He got us a record deal at edgehill and paid for a manger for the two of us. Bucky became our manger when I was seventeen and deacon was eighteen. Now twenty three years later he still around and I appreciate everything that man has done for us both. He deserves a medal and a bottle of Jack Daniel's for putting up with mines and deacons drama for that long. Deacon and I began our romantic relationship a few months after Watty spotted us, we only had each other and for us that was enough. Our daily routine in the early days would be to write a song, record it, then perform it and I loved it. Deacon and I use to spend hours in the writing room putting songs together then celebrating in a pleasuring way. It became our norm. I use to love writing because it would result in hot fiery sex between the two of us and it was electric. A particular highlight was when we wrote 'Postcard from Mexico' Bucky called it a 'punishment' it was anything but that. He locked us in the room and told us to write a song. We had up and left the week before and took a road trip to Mexico and Bucky wasn't happy. He told us if we are going to be immature and run off then we would write a song and release it for our troubles. We didn't mind at all, Postcard from Mexico kinda wrote itself and before long my body was lying on the table with Deacon on top of me and that ladies & Gentleman was how our daughter Jessica was conceived, and that story was most definitely left out the baby book I can assure y'all of that

I was twenty five when I fell pregnant. I was so scared. I had only been in the business for a little over eight years and my career was going from strength to strength. I didn't want to lose my status and not be able to provide for my child. I told Deacon who was elated that we were having a baby together. We had been together nine years and had moved into together five years ago. I wasn't concerned about the love we would give the child because I knew we would do our damdest for that child, it was everything in between. Deacon reassured me that It wasn't a bad thing and that having a baby is the happiest time of our lives. He made me relaxed and happy about the situation. We told Deacons family first who were beyond excited about the newest addition about to be added to the Claybourne family, they came from nothing so family was everything to them, it made me happy knowing my child would be loved by them. Telling Daddy however was a totally different case, I don't know how many times he called a whore or called our child a bastard. He made me so angry. I never seen him again until the day she was born when he was full of apologises. Our little girl came into the world five days late; I had no patience and just wanted to meet her. We tried everything to get her to move but she was happy just staying where she was. She came into the world at 3:35am on July 18th 1999. She came out kicking and screaming making her presence known. The pride and happiness in Deacons eyes is something I'll never forget. We named her Jessica Rose Claybo4urne and that little girl changed our lives forever.

We had the perfect little family and then Vince died. He was mine and Deacon's best friend and it killed us. Deacon grew attached to the bottle while I was left looking after Jessica. I was grieving too but Deacon took blamed himself, Vince had asked him to join him for a beer on the night he died and Deacon declined wanting a quiet night in with Jess and me. He blamed himself for a long time and kept that grief with him. He checked himself into rehab when he found out I was pregnant again. Jessica was about eight months old when I found out I was pregnant again. I was happy that Jessica would have a sibling but scared because of the state Deacon was in. He lasted a month or so in rehab then was back out again. He remained sober through my pregnancy and we welcomed little Madeline Elizabeth Claybourne on November 10th 2000. We were all happy and Jessica adored her little sister. Deacon ended up on another bender a few months after Maddie's birth and I told him he needed to check himself into rehab for us: his family. He did but it wasn't long before he walked out again and I found him in a jail cell that I knew enough was enough. I told him I had to leave him for everyone's sake and that our daughters deserved better. He let me go. He got sober and has remained sober and I'm proud of him, if I knew that at the time things might have turned out differently. He is however the best daddy to Jessica& Maddie and he has never let them down. He takes them whenever and is very hands on and I love him that little bit more for it. If I wasn't married to someone else Deacon and I would be back together.

I'm not saying I don't love Teddy cause I do. It's just not the same love I have for Deacon. He's always going to be part of me, there's no denying that. He gave me that love and attention when nobody else did, he pushed me to be the best I can be and for that I'll always love him. Teddy was my security blanket when things went tits up with Deacon. I hate saying that but it's true, He would more the world for me and while I'm thankful my heart constantly craves someone that isn't him. He did give me Daphne and while it felt strange not having Deacon's child, I wouldn't change her for the world. Getting intimate with Teddy is such a weird experience, sounds strange causes he's my husband but every time we do y'anoo I feel as though I'm cheating on Deacon because I gave myself to him twenty three years ago and he's never really gave me back. I hide my feelings though with a big smile and return to Teddy because I know that's right but theirs times I feel like doing the complete opposite and running to Deacon and never coming back but I don't'. Teddy is blissfully unaware and I'm glad. He doesn't attend our shows which I'm glad because that's where our emotions are poured out. I feel so bad looking at him knowing he loves me more than I can ever love him.

I hear my girls squeal as Deacon hugs them, looks like it's time to put my momma face on and go get some ice cream with two teenagers and their hot daddy.


End file.
